


Palpitações

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Canon Universe, Fear, Fear of Death, Ficlet, Portuguese, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Ryo perguntava-se se algum dia conseguiria tirar a mão do peito.
Kudos: 1





	Palpitações

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Ryo perguntava-se se algum dia conseguiria tirar a mão do peito.

Ela estava sempre lá verificando os fantasmas de suas palpitações, esperando por uma batida em seco, por uma dor aguda e até mesmo pelo cessar completo de seu coração.

Seu coração iria parar de bater um dia, Ryo sabia que seria inevitável, ainda assim não era tão corajoso diante da morte quanto pensou ser um dia. Não depois de sentir todas aquelas palpitações, depois daquelas batidas anormais que não ousavam bombear seu sangue fazendo-o imaginar que sua hora havia chegado.

Todas aquelas roupas pretas que davam-lhe um visual assustador, todas aquelas expressões de desdém, toda aquela arrogância… Nada disso o tiraria do caminho irremediável da morte nem tampouco do caminho do medo.

Sendo um humano vulnerável, possuindo uma mente incontrolável, mantendo um hábito insustentável… O que ele esperava que fosse acontecer?

_Carma?  
_

_Punição?  
_

_Condenação?_

O grande Hell Kaiser Ryo, tão temeroso e bravo, tão insuperável e forte, era também tão triste e assustado.

Sua mão ainda em seu peito, pesada e frágil.

Suas unhas ainda agarrando aquele espaço por cima do tecido negro, agressivas e trêmulas.

Seu coração debaixo de tudo aquilo, de suas roupas, de sua pele, de seus músculos, de seus ossos, ainda batendo — palpitando.

Ainda…


End file.
